Dancing Through Life
by YeroismyHero
Summary: Please read A/N. Fiyeraba two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**This is the dancing through life scene kind of dragged out. There will be one more chapter. nothing is mine. please R/R**

* * *

><p>"I'm about to have the first happy night of my life and it's all thanks to Galinda," Nessa's eyes were pleading as she looked up at her sister, "Please Elphaba, Try to understand."<p>

Elphaba lowered her eyes, "I do." She knelt beside her sister's wheel chair and laid her verdant palm against her sister's milky hand.

"Now I have to find something to wear! Elphaba, go, I don't need your help" Nessa wheeled away to browse through her closet, Elphaba sighed and backed out of the room.

* * *

><p>She loathed Galinda, but this was for her sister, it didn't matter what she felt because this was for Nessa. "Madame Morrible, I have to ask you a favour…" There was no turning back from here.<p>

***About a half hour of arguing later***

"Miss Elphaba, I'm sorry but I cannot accept Miss Galinda into the seminar, she simply does not have what it takes." Morrible turned to leave but Elphaba couldn't let this go, she promised her sister she would find a way to repay Galinda.

"I'll quit the seminar." The old woman froze mid-step.

"What?"

"If you won't admit Miss Galinda into the course, then I'll quit."

"Well, then I have no choice but to-"

"And you have to tell her _tonight._" The green girl interrupted

"Fine." Morrible turned and left, this time without looking back.

* * *

><p>Elphaba rushed into her dorm room, hoping that Galinda hadn't left yet, to thank her for helping her sister get a date.<p>

"Galinda!" she saw the blonde whip something behind her back, "Listen, Nessa and I were talking about you just now-"

"And I was just talking about you! I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight, it's really…uh...sharp, don't you think?" Elphaba was distracted after that, trying to supress her laughter but not wanting to be rude. She didn't hear the last of what Galinda was saying to her, but she accepted the hat and left the room.

* * *

><p>Elphaba grudgingly followed behind her sister and Boq, to the Ozdust Ballroom, a book in one hand and the pointed black hat in the other. Nessarose and Boq flitted over to do something on their own and Elphaba slunk into a seat on the edge of the ballroom, opening her book and trying to drown out the sound of drunken students and loud music.<p>

She only peered up when Madame Morrible bustled in and presented Galinda with her training wand, she saw Galinda's face fall; Did Morrible mention her name? Elphaba didn't want recognition; she just wanted her sister to be happy. The green girl was distracted for a brief moment watching Galinda and that new boy dance. _Oz, _she thought, _he's handsome, what a perfect couple they make._ Elphaba returned her gaze to her book and didn't even notice Galinda fly into the chair across from her.

"Oh! Artichoke, I didn't even notice you, I can leave if you'd like…" She stood about half-way and looked to Elphaba for approval to leave.

"You're not bothering me," Elphaba flipped a page in her book, "_Yet."_ She mumbled

"What are you doing here, anyway?" She sat back down and leant into her palm.

"Well I'm not here by choice; I'm here for my sister." Elphaba didn't look up.

"You just need to have some fun…" Galinda insisted turning her gaze to the dance floor.

"_Fun?"_ the green girl scoffed, "Miss Galinda, I believe you are mistaken; Your definition of fun is quite far from mine."

"Thank you, by the way." Elphaba quirked an eyebrow and finally shifted her scrutiny to the blonde, "For the training wand, you didn't have to do that, you know."

"It was for my sister, she's very excited about Boq. You don't realize what that means to her, Thank you as well." She lowered her eyes, having never experienced such prolonged conversation with her roommate.

Galinda felt guilty, noticing that Elphaba was wearing the hat she had given her, and noticing all the rude glares and not-so-discreet whispers as people passed her. How could she ignore it? How could she be constantly tormented by her peers and constantly pick herself back up? How could Galinda have been so rude to her? Now that she was looking, the green wasn't as repulsive as she had thought at first, it was actually…pretty.

"Would you like to dance?" Elphaba looked up once more.

"You must be kidding…"

"Please?"

"I can't dance. Go dance with…"

"Fiyero," Galinda helped, "Everyone can dance, come on!" She stood and took her hand, but Elphaba flinched; not at all used to being touched.

Galinda dragged Elphaba to the center of the dance floor, she began and Elphaba mimicked her movement. Soon they were dancing together and Elphaba forgot all others around her. Was this the genuine feeling of _fun?_ Galinda turned and came face to face with two of her friends, they were shaking their heads disapprovingly and telling her not to do this, but Galinda turned away from them. Elphaba felt the smallest spark of acceptance from Galinda at this.

* * *

><p>Fiyero looked up from the bar to see Galinda dancing with, wait, was that the girl he had crashed into earlier? It must have been; how many green girls were there at Shiz? He continued to watch her, her smile was infectious; the way she danced made him want to join her. Fiyero secretly hoped they would be formally introduced later that evening.<p>

"Find the prettiest girl, give her a whirl…" Fiyero mused quietly

* * *

><p>"Galinda, why did you do that?" Elphaba asked when they sat back down.<p>

"Because…" Well, why_ had_ she done it? "Because I think we could be friends" Elphaba's heart leapt up into her throat, _Friends, _the word sounded hopeful. Elphaba nodded in response to Galinda.

"Well, you should probably meet Fi-Fi, you'll be seeing him around a lot." Galinda giggled and started walking towards the bar, Elphaba followed.

"Hello Glin," Fiyero kissed her cheek, "And you must be?"

"Fi-Fi, This is Miss Elphaba"

"Hello Miss Elphaba" He smiled charmingly, "May I ask you for this dance?" Elphaba looked at Galinda; begging for a way out of this.

"It's okay Elphie, I'll go talk to Avaric and Milla"

_And the strange thing, your life could end up changing, while you're dancing through!_

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter with elphie + yero dancing and it should be up soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is part 2...very short but i'm proud :) Merry Lurlinemas to all! I hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>Fiyero extended his hand to Elphaba who tossed a final desperate glance at her new friend. She mulled over whether or not this was some joke as she hesitantly followed Fiyero to the dance floor. A slow song began to drift around the room, she reluctantly placed her hands on his shoulders and his took their place on her waist, and they began to sway to the music.<p>

"This isn't so bad, is it Elphie?" Fiyero whispered; leaning close. His breath on her neck gave her chills, she bit her lip, was he lowering his hands? Was his grip always this tight? Were they always so close?

She shuddered under their closeness and Fiyero backed off a bit. "No," She agreed finally, "Not as bad as I thought, but…"

"But?" He raised an eyebrow

"But I don't get it; usually when someone plays a joke on me it would have happened by now." She lowered her eyes.

"This isn't a joke" He looked the smallest bit hurt at the fact that she would think he was that shallow, "I'm not the type." He winked; Elphaba had to roll her eyes.

"Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go?" She raised an eyebrow, "No, of course not" Her voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Maybe I just wanted to dance with you" He pressed her against his chest once again; an undeniable heat lurked in the air between them. Elphaba could feel her heartbeat quicken, _Oz, _she thought, _what is happening tonight? _Neither one of them realized that the song had ended, students slowly filtered from the dance floor, and quickly they became the only two; no music played but they danced to their own beat. Elphaba was the first to notice and gently pulled away from him, he too noticed, released her, and blushed.

"So…um…I'll see you around," He scratched the back of his head nervously, "Bye Elphie." He added, but Elphaba had already rushed off the dance floor and left with Galinda.

A whirlwind of thoughts flew around in Fiyero's head, _what is this feeling? _But he wasn't sure.

_Now that we've met one another, it's clear we deserve each other, you're perfect…_

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Fi-Fi is in love :) Hey guess what? for every review Fiyero takes of a piece of clothing **wink wink** So...Why dont we all review ;)<strong>


End file.
